


3:34 A.M.

by Tvinni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bars and Pubs, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvinni/pseuds/Tvinni
Summary: В ту ночь Эрен пошел в бар, чтобы напиться, а не влюбиться в незнакомца, который, так уж получилось, спас его задницу. Последовав за ним, чтобы поговорить в три утра, Эрен не ожидал, что это приведет к нечто большему.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	3:34 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3:34 A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472404) by [pollen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollen/pseuds/pollen). 



Эрен был не из тех, кто часто посещает бары. Не то чтобы он не любил пить или толпы людей, но сочетание этих двух вещей не было его любимым. Однако были времена, когда напиться казалось единственным решением проблем. Это была как раз одна из тех ночей. Итак, в этот вечер он оказался среди суетливой субботней ночной толпы бара «Мария». Понурый одиночка в окружении ночных сов, пришедших на вечеринку.

Эрен вздохнул и заказал ещё одну стопку, прекрасно зная, что утром будет сожалеть о своем решении. Однако, на даный момент парню действительно было все равно, так как по его меркам был недостаточно пьян, чтобы принимать какие-то глупые решения, а значит он не пьян, и точка.

В этот момент парень, который, очевидно, столько выпил, что ему уже требовалось такси, упал на сиденье рядом с Эреном. Его щеки были покрасневшими от алкоголя, возбуждённая улыбка встретилась с кислой миной Эрена.

— Привет, детка, — протянул тип, — ты сегодня с кем-то здесь?

Эрен поёжился на месте, не желая особо вступать в разговор. Он просто хотел напиться, и ему совсем не нужно, чтобы какой-то придурок бесстыдно клеился, пока он делает это.

— Не интересно, спасибо, — ответил Эрен.

— О, да брось, — протянул мерзкий тип, — ты же знаешь что хочешь этого. Пойдём ко мне. Мы хорошо с тобой проведём время.

— Я правда в порядке, — настаивал Эрен, начиная нервничать. Этот парень заставлял его чувствовать себя жутко неудобно.

Неприятный тип придвинулся ближе, чтобы схватить юношу за клетчатую рубашку. Эрен невольно вздрогнул, но когда не почувствовал рук тянущих его вперёд, открыл прищуренные глаза, чтобы убедиться, что парень остановился. Вместо этого незнакомец смотрел на что-то за плечом Эрена.

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, — раздался голос за спиной.  
Эрен оглянулся и увидел идущего к ним невысокого темноволосого мужчину в белой рубашке. Его укоризненный взгляд был направлен на пьяного придурка.

— Мило общаюсь с этой горячей задницей, — сказал тип, не сумев прибавить какую-то угрозу своему пьяному ворчанию. Невысокий мужчина прищурился и обвил рукой талию Эрена, который вместо того, чтобы отреагировать, просто тупо уставился на него.

— На твоём месте, — прошипел коротышка, чей невысокий рост и тонкая фигура никак не уменьшали угрозу в голосе, — я бы так не говорил о моём парне.

— Подожди, парень? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? О, чувак, ты не говорил мне, что не один, — недовольно и в то же время расстроенно протянул тип.

— Так ты ему и шанса не дал, — фыркнул темноволосый.

— Чувак, всё в норме. Если когда-нибудь решишся бросить своего парня-коротышку, — тон снова стал кокетливым, когда он повернулся к Эрену, — ты просто свяжись со мной, ладно, детка?

Эрен почувствовал, как рука позади него напряглась, но когда тип исчез из виду, его предполагаемый парень выдохнул и убрал руку из талии.

— Вот, он ушел, — сказал «спаситель» холодным тоном. — Тебе пора домой. Ты даже не выглядишь достаточно взрослым, чтобы находится здесь.

— Мне двадцать один! — возмущённо воскликнул Эрен.

— Хорошо, всё по закону, а теперь иди домой.

Эрен сидел какое-то время, ошеломлен произошедшим. Незнакомец меньше чем за минуту превратился из защитника на того кому плевать. Когда до Эрена дошло что мужчина уходит, он позвал его:

— Подожди! — крикнул и тот обернулся. — Что всё это значит?

— Что, «всё»?

Эрен покраснел и внезапно запнулся. Алкоголь имел тенденцию усиливать его и без того уже зашкаливающие эмоции. Юноша молча проклинал свое слегка ослабленное состояние рассудка.

— То, что ты только что сделал.

— Ты выглядел неловко. Я пришёл помочь. Разве ты не хотел этого?

— Нет! — воскликнул Эрен. Нет, я просто… Ах… Спасибо?

— Пожалуйста. Бывай.

— Позволь мне угостить тебя чем-нибудь.

— Ты можешь оказать услугу, оставив меня в покое.

— Разве я не могу хотя бы узнать твоё имя? — нахмурился Эрен.

— Леви, — сказал тот, надевая пиджак, — я уже ухожу.

Леви повернулся к выходу и покинул бар. Оранжевое свечение внутри контрастировало с голубыми, белыми, серыми и черными тонами зимней ночи снаружи.

После секундного колебания Эрен схватил свое пальто, изо всех сил стараясь достать перчатки двумя пальцами, и выскочил за двери в снежную погоду.

— Подожди! — позвал он Леви и тот замер, вздохнул и обернулся со скучающим выражением лица. Уличный фонарь осветил щеки Леви слегка порозовевшие от холода.

— Пройдись со мной, — попросил Эрен на что Леви закатил глаза.

— У меня есть дела поважнее, чем гулять со студентом из колледжа в два часа ночи.

— Что, серьезно? — спросил Эрен. И как ему показалось Леви задумался.

— Нет, полагаю, что нет, — сказал он, выдыхая облако пара.

Ночной город был тихим, только изредка проежающие автомобили и хруст снега под ботинками, покрывающему тротуар, прерывали всю идилию. Никто из них двоих не говорил в течение нескольких минут.

— Спасибо, — быстро выпалил Эрен.

— Ты уже говорил это, — прямо заявил Леви.

— Знаю, но я серьезно. Ведь тогда могло случиться что-то плохое, — Эрен нервно рассмеялся.

— Ну вот, пожалуйста, снова.

Они шли в тишине, но Эрену не казалось, что её нужно чем-то заполнить, он был доволен, просто гуляя с Леви, не говоря ни слова. Такое чувство возникает, когда просыпаешься посреди ночи и молчание нарушается только для глубоких разговоров или бессмысленных совсем не смешных шуток.

Одина снежинка упала юноше на нос, потом другая, ещё одна, и вскоре небо наполнилось танцующими, кружащимися белыми хлопьями.

— Смотри, снег идёт! — радостно крикнул Эрен. Парень откинул голову назад и смотрел как снежинки падают с темно- серого облачного неба.  
Некоторые попали в его ресницы и он сморгнул их.

Леви вздохнул, на его губах появилась еле заметная улыбка.

— Какой же ты всё-таки ребёнок, — сказал Леви, покачав головой, на что Эрен лишь улыбнулся.

В итоге они оказались в пустом парке, длиной не более квартала. Уличные фонари освещали несколько заснеженных деревьев и кустарников, которые выглядывали из-под снежного одеяла. Леви повернул и Эрен последовал за ним. Они нашли скамейку с видом на бульвар, освещенную уличным фонарем. Холод, снег и вся эта ситуация помогли Эрену протрезветь достаточно, чтобы функционировать более или менее сносно. Парень жестом пригласил Леви сесть, после чего сам присоединилась к нему.

Мужчина вздохнул и на его губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.  
— Что я вообще делаю? — тихо спросил он себя.

Эрен не ответил, так как чувствовал, что вопрос адресован был не ему. Часовая башня на востоке ударила три раза и вскоре звон исчез в тишине.

— Знаешь, у меня было довольно плохое настроение, когда ты меня нашел, — неожиданно добавил Эрен.

— Да?

— Да. Но я уже не такой. Ты напомнил мне и о хорошей стороне этого мира.

— Я бы не назвал себя хорошей стороной, сопляк — последовал ответ.

— Не знаю. Я встречал намного хуже.

— Ты, наверно, встречал и намного лучше, — произнесенные слова заставили Эрена нахмурится.

— Ты не очень хорошего мнения о себе, да? — Леви избегал его взгляда. — Ты только что спас мою задницу! Я бы сказал, что это делает тебя очень даже хорошим человеком, — продолжил Эрен.

— Я определяюсь не только своими действиями.

— Тогда скажи мне, что в тебе такого плохого?

— Ну, начнем с того что я грубый, резкий, слишком социально неприспособленный, чтобы показывать людям, что они мне нравятся, поэтому вместо этого я оскорбляю их, надеясь, что до них дойдет.

— Это то, что ты сейчас проделываешь со мной?

— Может быть, — пробормотал Леви в конце концов. От этих слов Эрен слегка покраснел.

Что он делает, влюбляясь в случайного незнакомца, которого встретил в баре не более часа назад? Ну, в конце концов, было уже за полночь. Он никогда не думал о своих решениях в такое время. И Леви действительно казался ему хорошим человеком.

— Ну, в любом случае, ничто из этого не делает тебя плохим. Это просто делает тебя другим. — Юноша посмотрел на снег, который безпрерывно падал. — А мы все разные, так какое это имеет значение?

— Ты один из тех, кто любит философствовать в три часа утра, да?

— Как ты догадался? — Эрен засмеялся.

Приятное молчание вернулось на несколько мгновений, прежде чем Эрен снова заговорил.

— Я это серьезно, я правда думаю, что ты неплохой человек.

Леви, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на Эрена уставшим взглядом, но всё же с благодарностью.

— Спасибо, — и это было самое искренне, что слышал парень от Леви. Через несколько секунд мужчина продолжил:

— Знаешь, я ведь сегодня был тоже в дерьмовом настроении.

— Да? — Эрен с искренним любопытством слушал, что Леви ему говорит.

— Да. Я просто… — Леви вздохнул и начал постукивать ногой, оставляя отпечаток ботинка на снегу, — Я чувствую себя… одиночкой, наверное. Думаю, это моя вина, что я постоянно отталкиваю людей. Очевидно, мне нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, потому что теперь я слишком много пью, и болтаю с каким-то случайным незнакомцем, которого встретил в баре.

— Итак, ты говоришь, что тебе нужен друг, — дразнил его Эрен.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — ответил Леви, морщась.

— Хорошо, а тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

— Нет, люди тупицы.

Эрен засмеялся.

— Знаешь, мой учитель йоги говорил… — Он был прерван Леви, бросившим на него самый снисходительный взгляд, который Эрен когда-либо видел.

— Да, я ходил на занятия йогой! — начал защищался Эрен, — И они были великолепны. В любом случае, мой учитель йоги говорил, что все мы — просто сокровища, которые являются отражением друг друга в гигантских сетях жизни.

— Должно быть это какие-то дерьмовые сокровища, — монотонно ответил Леви.— Придурки, которые снова и снова отражают друг друга? Да, в это я могу поверить.

— Думаю она пыталась сказать, что у всех нас есть хорошие качества, — сказала Эрен, улыбаясь, — но если ты хочешь так думать, тогда ладно.

— Если люди такие отвратные, то почему ты мне помог? — после недолгого молчания спросил Эрен.

Леви вздохнул, слегка наклонив голову.

— Потому что некоторые люди отвратительнее других. Потому что даже до того, как этот урод там появился, ты выглядел так, будто у тебя это самая дерьмовая ночь в жизни, — на мгновение остановившись, Леви продолжил шепотом:  
— Потому что ты выглядел так, как я себе представлял в тот момент.

Эрен обнаружил, что его щеки начинают пылать несмотря на падающий вокруг снег.

— Ты наблюдал за мной до того как он пришел?

— Как я уже сказал, ты выглядел таким же одиноким, как и я. Я не мог не сочувствовать, — Леви неловко поерзал на месте.

— Два одиноких человека встречаются в баре, звучит как клише, да?

— Ты пытаешься принудительно превратить свою жизнь в романтическую комедию?

— Может быть, — сказал Эрен, озорно улыбаясь. Он расмеялся над кислым выражением лица Леви и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на здание перед ним. Они снова затихли.

Юноша притянул Леви, поёжившегося от холода и пододвинулся ближе. На вопросительный взгляд мужчины Эрен только пожал плечам и сказал ему, что чем ближе они, тем будет теплее. Леви бросил на парня угрожающий взгляд, но в итоге снова вздрогнул, побудив Эрена притянуть его ближе. И вместо того чтобы жаловаться, Леви положил ему голову на плечо.

Эрен видел, как щеки Леви стали еще краснее, больше чем от холода. Он… смутился? Эрен ощутил, как собственные щеки вспыхнули от этой мысли.

Возможно, алкоголь ещё не выветрился, а может быть, он действительно влюбился в Леви.

Эрен быстро смекнул ценность тепла которое исходило от нахождения в близости к Леви, хотя он должен был признать, что большая часть тепла исходила от смущения, а не от непосредственной близости. Однако, в конце концов Эрен привык к тому, что на его плечо опираются и смог снова сосредоточиться на других вещах.

— Разве так ты не чувствуешь себя маленьким?

— Чего?

— Ночной город, — Эрен улыбнулся, — только здесь десятки тысяч людей, у всех есть своя история и они живут своей жизнью прямо сейчас. Я никогда не узнаю большинство из них, — на секунду юноша замолк. — И всё же я здесь, с тобой. Забавно, как всё устроено. Прям как судьба.

Леви повернул к нему лицо и пристально посмотрел.

— Это, наверное, самая сопливая речь, которую я слышал за всю жизнь.

— Но ты же знаешь, что это правда, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Эрен.

— Нет, не знаю, — выдержав паузу, Леви продолжил:  
— Но я точно знаю, что ты улучшил дерьмо, которое я называю своим вечером. Так что спасибо, наверное, — фыркнул Леви, выдохнув облако пара.

Они снова сидели в тишине. Где-то часовая башня пробила полчаса. Эрен чувствовал, как его мысли мчатся со скоростью девятьсот миль в час, гораздо быстрее, чем должно быть в три утра. Эрен не был пьян, поскольку понимал всё что происходит. А это значит, что он не пожалеет на следующее утро о сделаном в тот момент. Юноша посмотрел на мужчину сидящего рядом с ним, и улыбнулся.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что бывают вечера, которые ты помнишь всю свою жизнь, а другие — просто забываешь? Эрен глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Некоторые сливаются с другими как повторение одного и того же снова и снова, даже спустя годы ты держишься за них, пока однажды не случается что-то особенное?

— Ты утверждаешь, что разговариваешь с незнакомцами, которых встречал в баре в три часа утра каждую ночь? — как всегда невозмутимым голосом спросил Леви.

— Не могу сказать, что я так делаю, — ухмыльнулся Эрен, — но разве это не весело?

— Это похоже на то, как будто ты невероятно усердно пытаешься быть проницательным, но полностью и основательно терпишь неудачу.

— А ты, — усмехнулся Эрен, — портишь настроение.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь, чтобы сделать этот вечер запоминающимся, — раздражённо сказал Леви.

— Я бы сказал, что это и так запоминающийся вечер. Просто мне нужен был предлог чтобы поцеловать тебя.

Дыхание Леви, за которым наблюдал Эрен, внезапно остановилось. Парень повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Эрену в глаза, на что тот смущенно и немного нервно улыбнулся.

— Это самая дурацкая идея, которую я слышал в своей жизни, — сказал Леви, поворачиваясь лицом. Эрен почувствовал, как внутри всё перевернулось и опустил взгляд.

— С другой стороны, — продолжил Леви, на что Эрен снова поднял глаза на него, — я давно не делал ничего глупого.

Затем мужчина схватил Эрена за рубашку и притянул к себе. Их губы соприкоснулись в то время как Эрен все еще смотрел на Леви широко раскрытыми глазами. В конце концов он расслабился и поцеловал Леви в ответ, закрыв глаза, и его ранее холодные губы стали теплее.

Когда Леви отстранился, он выглядел таким же запыхавшимся как и Эрен и пристально смотрел юноше в глаза.

— Может, мне следует делать глупости чаще.

Эрен принял это как приглашение поцеловать его снова.


End file.
